User talk:New World God
Re:Parasitism First, thanks! Second, no, not with Vegeta. Watagash's parasitism was something unique. Identical, but fundamentally different. It seemed to magnify Barry's ego and emotions, as well as his power. It was clear he was "aware", just running amok. Vegeta was different, he was completely suppressed (....somehow, did Toei forget the Majin Vegeta thing?). Baby was in total control.—Mina Țepeș 20:12, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :Trust me, I'm surprised as well. I like the concept of Baby, I just dislike that it was Vegeta he possessed. The system they have? You mean the generic list format? I'm not against it, but it will require scrolling boxes over here, with all the games we have. And alright, I shall leave the code in your capable hands!—Mina Țepeș 21:49, November 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Are we sure? I can understand the second two, as those are modifications made to Vegeta's body by Baby further absorbing "Saiya Power" (whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?), but the first one has to be Super Saiyan. It wasn't the same as his other "morphs", I watched the episode this morning to check. It produces the same aura, and has the same effects. Have you checked any databooks? Further supplementary material? Far be it from me to care about GT but that one has to be Super Saiyan. I saw him when he first took over Vegeta, it was base Vegeta with the tron-lines. Then he transformed like one does into a Super Saiyan.—Mina Țepeș 04:06, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Maybe I can help out with this, apparently in the first GT Perfect Files under Vegeta-Baby in the Baby's transformations section it says "Also, the hair on his head isn’t gold, but has instead become silver-ish".--Neffyarious (talk) 19:37, November 11, 2017 (UTC) :You're right. I also made an oversight, as the Strongest Form 1 & Strongest Form 2 are both part of his 4th stage "Super Baby". -- 20:00, November 11, 2017 (UTC) :::Even when GT should be making sense, it isn't making fucking sense. Neffy's phrasing though, makes it sound like "Vegeta Baby" is a Super Saiyan form, the way they worded it ""Also, the hair on his head isn’t gold, but has instead become silver-ish"". But if it isn't, I'll leave the issue alone. It just bothers me, because of how he transformed and everything; it was totally in the Super Saiyan style. GT really exists to make me frustrated.—Mina Țepeș 21:10, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Baby I may not like Baby but I do understand Baby.—Mina Țepeș 21:56, November 11, 2017 (UTC) Re:FUNI They used both. "Grand Zen-Oh" and the "Omni-King". I hate both, because it's fucking redundant.—Mina Țepeș 23:05, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: Sorry LOL no, it's not a matter of offending me. I just figured explaining it to you beforehand would have been enough to justify the change. I'd already told you elsewhere why I made the change the way I did, and I'd pretty muched hoped that would have worked, so I'm a bit out of sorts that it didn't. I really didn't feel like having a giant discussion on his talk page over what felt pretty simple to me is all.—Mina Țepeș 19:36, November 14, 2017 (UTC) : I hope so. I still think its a solid name change now. We've used episode titles and chapter titles for names before, so this isn't a first. Super Freeza, which we have listed as a valid name for his Final Form in the Other section, and the Invisible Assassination Technique are two that come to mind. The Extra Large Genki Dama. And excellent, thanks. So which name are we using? Super Baby 1 and 2 or Strongest Form 1 and 2 as the primary names for this.....thing?—Mina Țepeș 19:44, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Re: Nēmingu Sorry, just got back from work, and I am about as dead as they come. I officially despise the American consumer. "Lunch" was written as "Lunchi" in English? 0.0 The way I see it, if the names are written that way in English in a databook, we'll conform to them. So, if "God" is called "Kami-sama" in plain English, we'll conform to that. Just tell me so I know whether to make changes.—Mina Țepeș 01:00, November 30, 2017 (UTC) : LOL good point. If it's the official English, it is the official English. "Piccolo the Devil" isn't gonna be too hard to handle. . So that's easy. And yeah, it's fine to use "Enma Daiō", so long as it isn't used as an article title. "Daiō" is his title after all, while "Enma" is his name, I believe. So, wait, we're switching from "Mai" to "Mye"? I mean, if it's spelled as such, we'll have to. And yea, if it's in English, "Kami-sama" and "Saichōrō" are a go-go. "Kami-sama" bothers me too, if only because of the titling on an article, but standards are standards.—Mina Țepeș 01:34, November 30, 2017 (UTC) ::: BTW where'd the names come from so I can source them?—Mina Țepeș 03:04, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Toriyama I swear, we look away for five minutes and Toriyama does some shit. He released a new Q&A, and it has some interesting tidbits. I've added everything I can. It mentioned a few new things about the Saiyan hierarchy that I included. Furthermore, turns out not every Saiyan can become a Super Saiyan. You need a certain amount of S-Cells, so its a genetic thing. Additionally, we've got a new character who I really need you to look into. He might be the original SSJG (and the first SSJ) all rolled into one goddamn character. Meet Yamoshi. Now I'm gonna go to bed before Toriyama comes up with anymore bright ideas to get us all killed...or worse, expelled.—Mina Țepeș 10:37, November 30, 2017 (UTC) : I suppose even Satan can be helpful once or twice, non? Kakarotto is a grey area. If we switch to "Kacarrot", we're switching Vegetto to "Vegerrot" to match it. His name is a combination of "Vegeta" and whatever variation of "Kakarrot", "Kakarotto", or "Kacarrot" that we're using. So while I am not against switching to "Kacarrot" if it can be proved that its official, I am against leaving "Vegetto" alone, ya know? I'm actually not upset with the idea of "S Cells". We already have "Zenos" and "Bruits Waves", so this isn't the first time Toriyama has bullshittd something for the Saiyans. The funny thing is this just means that the TWO SURVIVING SAIYANS from U7 coincidentally had a large number of S Cells. Also Bardock in the anime. I believe people who have the capacity to use that Berserker SSJ have either a larger than average number of S Cells or a unique mutation of S Cells. These are just me fanfictioning though.—Mina Țepeș 18:15, November 30, 2017 (UTC) Re:Super Late And Shit Why yes~ Yes, yes I do have that kind of image with 21. I wouldn't crop it as much, but there's a woman in wikia staff who patrols uploaded images, more or less, and seems to be out for my blood. Anyway, I'm against the name "Kacarrot" over "Kakarrot" or "Kakarotto" due to the fact that its from merchandise. Licensed merch or otherwise, it isn't like some databook that Toei created — which I do wish they'd make another one of — but is instead from a bloody t-shirt and sweater. I'm not against changing the name to "Kacarrot" if we maintain consistency, or something resembling it, with Vegetto. We've seen when people fuse, their names combine. And if the name is "Kacarrot", the end result should be "Vegerrot", not "Vegetto". Otherwise, let's change "Kaflo" to "Kefla" or "Kefura" and be on our merry way, non? Onto the S Cells, I actually like the revelation. And yes, we can assume the U6 Saiyans also have these S Cells — and for our main 3, large portions of them — as their Super Saiyan form works the same way. Gokū confirmed that the U7 SSJ form also produces the tingling sensation, so the U7 Saiyans and their U6 cousins have the same form, meaning the cause would also be the same. Their only notable biological difference is their tails. So yeah, while the comparisons to midi-chlorians are undeniable, I'm not against it in the slightest. It's more or less how I have to rationalise the Berserk and LSSJ form. That they're a genetic mutation, a kekkei genkai even. Also, I didn't quite follow the Broli explanation, try one more time? And I saw that Toriyama called it "Cold's Army", but I'd say let's just add that as a secondary name, since the name used in series right now is Freeza's Army (or the Freeza Force because the dub is stupid).—Mina Țepeș 22:45, December 1, 2017 (UTC) : LOL you don't need to concede to make me feel better, but I do agree we should leave this discussion for a day I'm not jacked up on coffee but still somehow tired. And I'm not against that. "Boo" makes more sense as a name, and "Majin" has been established as a title in this series for some time now. Especially now that he's pretty much "Mr. Boo". And that's fine, take the time you need; happy Holidays to you as well. You must have a better reason for being absent than I have — it was Pokemon season for me and I just finished the new game. Weak as fuck reason to be absent for a week and a half.—Mina Țepeș 01:17, December 2, 2017 (UTC) ::: I actually am sorry for Pokemon of all things being why I was absent. Hell, I haven't even written anything on my book (which, fun fact, I've started writing) in a week because of bloody Pokemon.—Mina Țepeș 01:26, December 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Yeah, I know what you mean. But when it comes to official English, we typically have to roll with it. Doesn't make it any easier tough. I'll help with adjusting Boo; I did a lot of work with the evil Boo, so I'm no stranger to adjusting those pages. Relaxation is good. I need to get some of tat, tbh, with this babysitting shit I keep doing. I don't think I'll ever stop liking Pokemon, it's too intrinsically tied to who I am (I started playing it when I was five), so yeah. All Pokemon third versions are cash grabs, this one is just split twice. Still bought it. Mah girl looks cute in it. Oh trust me, I despise the anime. And sure, when you get a new PS4: it's Ahatake1, but I'll remind you later! Can't fucking wait for FighterZ—Mina Țepeș 19:46, December 2, 2017 (UTC) :::Wow, so Toriyama didn't just pull all of that out his ass.—Mina Țepeș 21:59, December 2, 2017 (UTC) The Section Was Getting Lengthy First off, fuck all those weird names. Second, Boo is....unique. The pure Boo was see at the end of the series is not the same pure Boo that originally existed since the dawn of creation — that would go on to be the "fat" Boo that we know and love. If anything, the majority of the pure Boo's history belongs on the fat Boo's page. Hell, the pure Boo at the end of the series is just the evil Boo having regressed and lost anything that wasn't raw instinct. Boo is by no means an easy character to document. I'm not against reorganising Boo, we just need to make sure we do it right. Boo's evolution was nonsensical in both the series and the timelines. We have two pure Boos, apparently two fat Boos if what you just said is any indication, but the latest pure Boo is merely the final incarnation of the pure Evil Boo, who would go on to evolve into the evil Boo that we call "Super" Boo. Generation V was honestly my least favorite. I loved the story but I absolutely hated the region and the Pokemon. I've played each Generation V game a total of once for each of them, and I still haven't finished Black 2. I enjoyed Generation VI more than V (not story-wise, but it'll be hard to top Gen V in that regard), and Gen VII has come the closest since Gen V to having a story driven game, but Gen VII didn't feel like Pokemon to me. Sun and Moon, and UltraSun and UltraMoon are games I can also only play one time each. The anime is utter trash and they should just adapt Pokemon Special, which is a brilliant manga series I'm particularly fond of. I dropped GO ages ago, though. FighterZ looks like loads of fun, because ArcSys seems to care about what they're doing. I look at the smallest details in this game and I see the utmost care being taken into creating it. EVERYTHING, from combos to specials, is from the manga in some way, and it is brilliant. I don't play traditional fighting games, bit I'm making an exception for FighterZ. And yeah, I want to see better technique names and more on 21. Especially 21. She is waifu material right now.—Mina Țepeș 23:30, December 2, 2017 (UTC) : First off, good work on the Taopaipai and Energy Scalpel pages man! Second, yeah, that would actually save 90% of a migraine?—Mina Țepeș 07:31, December 4, 2017 (UTC) The Demon King of Pink and Darkness I am a little insistent that if the end result is "Darbra", we'd most likely have to adjust "Gokū" to "Gokou" or "Gokuh" and I would much rather him as "Dābra" to avoid messing with Gokū's article like that. On an entirely unrelated note, the Ultimate Gohan trailer is, to quote the masses, lookin' fire. Furthermore, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan has been found in the code for XV2, as well as Jiren and Mira and Towa's son, Fū.—Mina Țepeș 22:54, December 5, 2017 (UTC) : First, is the Chōzenshū messing with the established order? Looks like you pretty much ordered one gigantic explosive as as data is concerned, eh? Be sure to tell me anything you'll need help adjusting, and I'll jump right in to aid in moving shit around. Give me some proper details on these articles so I can merge them, and I'll get right on that. Yep, good 'ol Gohan. And aren't we already using "Ultimate Gohan" anyway? I've....Chilled...about that. Yeah, it irks me that it just seems to be Jiren, who is boring as sin, and Fū, who I could do without. I was hoping for Kafla if it had to be anyone. And yeah, we're never getting Super Saiyan Rage, as nice as that would be.—Mina Țepeș 23:37, December 5, 2017 (UTC) User's page template Hi, NWG. I would like to know which template you use in the profiles of this wiki to avoid red links/wanted pages and how I can use it, and if you give me permission to use it in my wiki. Greetings! 16:02, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Re:Confirmation I'm fine with those changes. Its why we have a "literal meaning" section for our translation template anyway, for moments lik these, no?—Mina Țepeș 00:49, December 9, 2017 (UTC) : Trust me, I don't want to use "Kami-sama" either, and I feel like it should be one of the exceptions we make. I'm less against Kami, though I don't want to use that either. I have nothing against honorifics in dialogue, but it rubs me wrong to use them in an article title. "Coora" or "Koora"? Whichever translation works best; given the phrasing, "meshi demo kūra", I'd suggest "Koora" myself. Considering it has been called sensing ki numerous points in the series, I believe our priority should be searching for that within the series, rather than opting for a game name, am I right? And I've been pretty good. Its my day off, so I'm trying to balance wikia editing with some actual writing on my end, and I think I'm handling that well. I should finish Kaflo's article by tonight. And nah, if you're busy, you're busy; glad you're getting some things organised, though!—Mina Țepeș 01:05, December 9, 2017 (UTC) Hera Full Power If you have the 6th Daizenshuu, can you ruffle through it and check? I believe it was Ten who marked it up as the 6th Daizenshuu way back when.—Mina Țepeș 21:25, December 10, 2017 (UTC) :Gonna bump the earlier statement. Also, new Pokémon movie announced. Is it sad that even the new Pokemon movies don't want to be associated with the new art style?—Mina Țepeș 23:16, December 10, 2017 (UTC) :::LOL you're so busy you can't set aside 24 minutes? It wasn't even that good of an episode, and the nature of working on a wiki is working within the spoiles. You become the spoilers, are moulded by them; you don't see an episode unspoiled until you are a man. All jokes aside, I'm the fucker who reads Herms' twitter like an hour or two in advance and starts editing (primarily 'cos the episode airs almost before I work), since I legitimately am not interested in being "suprised" by anything this show has to offer anymore. Until this tournament is over, my interest is at an all-time low. So we're gonna be opting for "Devil" as opposed to "Demon" on things related to him? Makes sense, I suppose. And hell yes, the new film looks GREAT!—Mina Țepeș 08:04, December 11, 2017 (UTC) BLACK CONFIRMED! ALSO HIT AND BEERUS, BUT MAINLY BLACK! This is precious cargo. I shall leave these in your hands, for the betterment of our wiki and the extermination of mortals.—Mina Țepeș 18:43, December 13, 2017 (UTC) : First, check the scan again? I believe its actually referring to Black's cloning ability, not the sphere. Second, out of that entire pack, I'd only pay for Tullece and Koora. I'm not bothering with the season pass this time around because LAST TIME THAT HAPPENED, it was XenoVerse 2 and now I'm scarred for life. I don't want that retro pack, 'cos I want it to be in the base game. This is a game where we can't fly, so incclude Dragon Ball characters, damn it!—Mina Țepeș 18:28, December 14, 2017 (UTC) ::: I just hope it's given a name at all. His cloning is present, so we might get a name for it after all. Yeah for now, we'll leave it be. As nice as that complete list is, I can't read it lol. The most I can do it stare in confusion, and Ten sadly isn't always available to translate. I'm glad we're finally beginning to show up; it shows that our work — especially your's — is beginning to pay off! Also, on the note of Yamoshi, if you're looking for the original Japanese, you can find it here. Toriyama, however, more or less confirms that Yamoshi was the Saiyan God that Shenron spoke of.—Mina Țepeș 23:36, December 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Unrelated, I have pre-ordered FighterZ and am now literally just waiting on Jan for it to download.—Mina Țepeș 23:37, December 15, 2017 (UTC) 20th Movie If so, then delete it. I only recently heard about the movie on twitter (AnimeAjay) so I'm not so sure myself. Super hype if it is true. I get that, but I don't see the need to respond to every little thing; this is one of them. It seems more or less plain, IMO, that Yamoshi is the God Shenron spoke of. The Super Saiyan God is stated to have risen on Vegeta, and it was that God whose legend was transcribed into the Nameccian book of legends mentioned in Dragon Ball Super. Toriyama once again mentions it here, and says that they are, "in a sense", the same person. It's Toriyama. This is as close to a conversation as we're going to get from this man. Hence why I didn't bother to address the issue on the talk page, y'know? (Also, I hope that didn't come off as confrontational, just stabbed my bloody finger on a spike in the door, feeling a mite agitated, sorry!) And good, good, I'll look forward to those sweet Japanese translations in the coming month. I pre-ordered the game on the PSN, and it's just waiting for the January date now. And oh? Was it called "Warp" or something else?—Mina Țepeș 01:56, December 16, 2017 (UTC) : Completely unrelated, who the hell is this? Also, apparently, Heroes is also getting Blue.—Mina Țepeș 06:34, December 16, 2017 (UTC) ::: Oooh. So it's a Fusion Zamasu thing with Heroes again. They sure love to do that shit. Also, no need to worry about spoiling Super for me; I'm nowhere near that invested lol. Like I said, I read Herms' twitter on Saturdays two hours before the episode and start editing here.—Mina Țepeș 06:42, December 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Show me how they document species? I'll judge after I see it, probably after I get some sleep it's 4:50 here. And my life's going pretty well! Thanks for askin', and glad you're finally getting some downtime. No, I don't even known what Juni Taisen is. Yeah, well at least XV2 might be getting Blue as well. And LOL I try to have a decent balance between new and old in my updates, since we have so many bases to cover. It's not that I don't care about Super, it's just......it could be 100x better. And awesome, that sounds like a spectacular section to be added into the infoboxes; it'll be great for game only users and this sort of shit. I want to try and finish Kaflo soon.—Mina Țepeș 12:52, December 16, 2017 (UTC) Re:25 minutes and i'm done Ugh, so rather than provide any answers, the game just raises further questions! But yeah, that seems logical. Unless you're 100% sure, I'd rather just wait until next month, and make adjustments on that move then. I'll probably rush the game to unlock Black, 'cos BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. But damn, you've acquired a treasure trove of riches while I was asleep. I'm impressed and pleased as hell. I'll add these names forthwith. ALSO, please adjust the infoboxes so we can list "Agender" for the Kaiō and Kaiōshin complete with source. I had no clue why it was hidden, but it was, so now it looks weird on Chronoa. ALSO CHRONOA.—Mina Țepeș 19:15, December 17, 2017 (UTC) : OK, so I think I've got it. "Work of the Gods" should refer to that bloody rift they form. If I remember correctly, and I'll check to back this claim, Zamasu refers to the rift as such when he sees it. Meaning that the name, "Work of the Gods", is in reference to this.—Mina Țepeș 19:22, December 17, 2017 (UTC) Blue Water Dub So, back to our licensing template we use in the infoboxes? Can you add in the "Blue Water dub"? It's separate from the Ocean and AB groupe dubs, because Dragon Ball has had the most unnecessarily complex dubbing history in the history of anime.—Mina Țepeș 01:13, December 22, 2017 (UTC) Colour Never mind, the Full Colou is working just fine. So, who would win? Gokū or the laws of physics?—Mina Țepeș 01:03, December 24, 2017 (UTC) : It's fine, by all means, relax as needed. But you don't need to phase out due to the movie just yet, we don't know anything beyond the fact that it exists. Don't let that disrupt editing when we don't even have a title for it, y'know?—Mina Țepeș 01:11, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::: Yeah, please, translate properly; if you can correct them, I'd appreciate that immensely. And OK, but please don't fade away too much over a movie that won't have details revealed for several months. It'll be just me at that point, and that's a depressing situation.—Mina Țepeș 01:33, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Look, Yamcha is in the Tournament of Power Lookit!—Mina Țepeș 19:24, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Happy Christmas! Happy Christmas, NWG! I more than likely won't be on today, but I doubt you will either; Christmas. Have a splendid holiday!—Mina Țepeș 08:46, December 25, 2017 (UTC) : Oh I don't think any of us were on at Christmas, I was gone as hell. It's been good; slow editing, but otherwise good. I recently came across a structure deck of these, so this will be fun to add to the wiki in due time. Beyond that though, pretty solid. You get any good presents? I got Kahlúa, so yay liquor! When you do return to editing as a consistent rate, can you work on Broly's forms first? I don't know where it was, but I remember you saying you found something, in either the Daizenshū, Chōzenshū, or the Super Exciting Guides, but we never got around to it.—Mina Țepeș 00:06, December 29, 2017 (UTC) ::: Gonna bump that Broli statement. Also, how do I edit badges? Wanna edit some later on, so I'm curious.—Mina Țepeș 00:42, December 30, 2017 (UTC) ::::: I like the idea; I'll make that page momentarily, and we can help each other expand on it. What does it refer to LSSJ as, though? "Super Broli"? Something to that effect? And oh no, I am waiting until we either get reference sheets used by the staff, or the manga confirms something, before we merge Kale and Broli in any way, shape, or form.—Mina Țepeș 01:03, December 30, 2017 (UTC) :Help me, NWG-Kenobi. You're my only hope.—Mina Țepeș 01:09, December 30, 2017 (UTC) :::What's Ultimate Gohan called? Also, what are the Broli types named?—Mina Țepeș 01:17, December 30, 2017 (UTC)